1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to grinding machines and more particularly to a modular grinding machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional grinding machine comprises a machine bed, at least one grinding spindle, two opposite grinding wheel holders each having at least one grinding wheel and longitudinal axes of the grinding wheel oriented parallel to each other, and two opposite work holding devices each having a work headstock and a steady rest and longitudinal axes of the work holding devices oriented parallel to each other. Each work headstock and the associated steady rest are configured to arrange therebetween a separate work fixture having workpieces to be ground.
While the device enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of grinding machine are constantly sought.